


Purple Is His Color

by thatnerdemryn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Sleeping Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: Magnus had always hated coming home late. He had created his own schedule to the best of his ability and stuck with it on most days, but there were some things that were just unavoidable. That day, the unavoidable thing was 75-year-old, Doris, who didn’t get much social interaction in her day to day life and loved to talk Magnus’ ear off when he brought her the special arthritis cream he had created for her. He loved Doris, hereallydid, but he also wanted nothing more than to be home with his husband.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 18
Kudos: 147





	Purple Is His Color

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissYouSoFar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissYouSoFar/gifts).



> Thank you so much [Rachel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissYouSoFar/works) for the support ♥️ 
> 
> I hope you enjoy our favorite husband being sappy and happy ♥️

Magnus had always hated coming home late. He had created his own schedule to the best of his ability and stuck with it on most days, but there were some things that were just unavoidable. That day, the unavoidable thing was 75-year-old, Doris, who didn’t get much social interaction in her day to day life and loved to talk Magnus’ ear off when he brought her the special arthritis cream he had created for her. He loved Doris, he  _ really _ did, but he also wanted nothing more than to be home with his husband. As he entered the loft, the door slammed closed behind him and Alec shot out of the bedroom, toothbrush hanging from his mouth and eyes widened in panic. 

“Getting ready for bed so soon, Alexander?” Magnus asked as he slid his jacket off of his shoulders. He toed off his shoes while he was at it before snapping his fingers to put them both in the closet. When Alec saw his husband, his face softened and if Magnus wasn’t so tired, he would have seen the joy that seemed to brighten Alec’s eyes. 

“It’s almost nine o’clock. Doris wouldn’t let you leave again?” Alec guessed with a quirk of his eyebrow. He tilted his head toward the bedroom, beckoning Magnus to follow him without a word. Magnus sighed but did as instructed as he ran a hand through his hair, removing the gel from it with his magic. 

“That dear old woman is  _ so _ sweet and sometimes I want to conjure her up a husband,” Magnus replied as he sat on the bed, legs crossed as he leaned his elbows onto his knee in exhaustion. He heard the sink water running and the clang of Alec’s toothbrush in the holder before Alec made his way back out of the bathroom, wiping his face with his hands. 

“Why don’t we introduce her to Ragnor? They have a lot in common, don’t they?” Alec said as he cupped Magnus’ tired face in his hands and beamed down at him. Magnus couldn’t stop the burst of laughter that flowed through him at the suggestion. 

“Ragnor would have my  _ head _ if I tried to set him up with an elderly human, Alexander, and you know it!” Magnus replied, swatting Alec’s chest with his hand before resting his fingertips on Alec’s hips. He thumbed at the hem of the shirt Alec had decided to wear for the night and the dark purple color had Magnus tilting his head in surprise. He let his eyes trail up the form-fitting material until they froze on the deep vee of the neckline that Magnus had never thought he would catch Alec in. 

“Before you magic away the shirt, I can explain,” Alec said shyly as he bit down on his bottom lip - it was a nervous habit of Alec’s that never failed to make him look the most kissable. Magnus widened his knees and pulled Alec closer to him, leaning into the way Alec’s fingers scratched at his scalp. 

“You have a planned explanation for why you’re wearing one of my favorite shirts?” Magnus asked because it wasn’t as if Alec needed one. They were married and it was practically written into their vows that everything one owned was equally possessed by the other, but it made Magnus a bit giddy to hear that Alec  _ had _ an additional reason so he waited for his husband’s response with a tired smile on his face. 

“Jace was talking about how girls always used to steal his t-shirts and sweatshirts and I realized that I was missing out on an apparently quintessential relationship step by  _ not _ taking your clothes,” Alec said as he nudged Magnus’ chin so he could gaze down at his husband lovingly. Magnus had to breathe in deeply to stop his heart from skipping wildly away from him. “And you and I both know that t-shirts and sweatshirts are hardly part of your extravagant wardrobe,” Alec noted with a small gesture to the perfectly organized closet. 

Magnus chuckled before he said, “You know me so well, Alexander.” He pursed his lips and waited for Alec to lean down and kiss him, something he had been wanting ever since he had arrived home. When their lips connected, Magnus let out a long sigh of contentment as he wrapped his fingers around the hem of Alec’s -  _ his _ \- shirt. 

“Is that okay?” Alec asked softly as he pulled away. He didn’t go too far, opting instead to rest his forehead against Magnus’ and keeping his eyes shut. Magnus nodded so their noses could brush together and ran his fingers along the soft skin of Alec’s hips. He wondered how many of his shirts Alec sorted through before he decided on the one clinging to his form. 

“Who knew you would look better in my clothes than I do?” Magnus teased before sliding a hand to Alec’s face, stroking his thumb across his husband’s cheek with a smile. Alec let out a huff of laughter before shaking his head and standing up a little straighter. He rested his hands on Magnus’ shoulder, thumbing the ridges of Magnus’ collar bones visible through his half undone button-down shirt. 

“I don’t think purple is my color,” Alec said before pressing one more gentle kiss to Magnus’ lips. “I’m gonna keep wearing this one, though, if you don’t mind?” Alec asked, though Magnus had hoped it was clear how much he appreciated Alec in his clothing by the way his eyes flickered in sheer delight. 

“Only if you let me sleep in one of those tattered sweaters you refuse to get rid of,” Magnus bargained. Alec rolled his eyes playfully but nodded as he made his way to their closet. He took out one of the aforementioned sweaters - a dark grey one that Alec must have known was Magnus’ favorite - and tossed it onto Magnus’ lap as he stood in front of his husband again. Magnus stared down at it for a moment, letting his hands stroke over the soft fabric and his fingers tug at the frayed thread that protruded from it. 

“C’mon, let’s get you to bed,” Alec whispered as he pressed a gentle kiss to Magnus’ forehead. Magnus let himself breathe in the way Alec peered down at him; the sleepy smile that only Magnus was special enough to witness and the love in Alec’s eyes that was reserved for Magnus as his husband. He magicked away his outfit of the day and replaced it with the sweater he wouldn’t have been caught dead in a few years ago before sliding in bed next to the only person in the world who could make him feel like a long day didn’t really matter. 

“Wake me up before you leave tomorrow?” Magnus asked as he curled into Alec’s side and pressed his lips to the deflect rune on his neck. Alec nodded and kissed the top of Magnus’ head in response before pulling him even closer. 

“Of course,” Alec agreed before he breathed in deeply. Magnus glanced up and saw the soft smile on his lips and it was yet another reminder of how lucky he was. “I love you,” he said simply as if it was the most uncomplicated statement in the world. 

“I love you, too, darling,” Magnus answered just as easily, because even though he hated coming home late, he was grateful that he could come home to a man like his Alexander. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more Shadowhunters content, please feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](https://thatnerdemilyj.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/).
> 
> If your looking to scream about Shadowhunters and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/5nBgEp8)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
